


Mea maxima culpa

by lashden



Series: Ad Dieu [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, wow such a Chuck Palahniuk style
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashden/pseuds/lashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>прости меня, ибо я согрешил, и это моя вина, моя вина, моя великая вина</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea maxima culpa

Ты боишься спать.  
Не так, как боятся дети: они ноют, чтобы включили ночник, чтобы им читали сказки, чтобы мамочка и папочка остались с ними еще на пять минуток, потому что их пугает неизвестность. Дети боятся того, что может появиться в темноте: они не готовы вскакивать с кровати и бросаться в окно с третьего этажа, спасаясь от маньяка, – дети прекрасно знают, что они останутся лежать там, где лежат, парализованные страхом и идиотской надеждой на то, что участь соприкосновения с очень острым лезвием их минует. Дети до последнего верят, что темный силуэт в дверях может оказаться абрисом веток дерева, что скрип половиц может оказаться результатом проблем с мочеиспусканием у отца, что грохот на кухне – дело собаки, проголодавшейся после прогулки.

Тебе надеяться не на что.  
Ты знаешь, что именно придет к тебе. Кто именно решит нанести тебе визит.  
Скажи, ты предвкушаешь?..

Ты боишься закрывать глаза, потому что они приходят к тебе так, как люди приходят на сеансы групповой психотерапии: за поддержкой и сочувствием, - они обступают твою кровать со всех сторон и тянут к тебе руки, будто в день продажи последней книжки про Гарри Поттера.  
И они молчат. Они приходят каждую ночь и молчат. Потому что они уже ничего не могут сказать. Прости, но нет, они не будут с тобой говорить, и дело даже не в том, что они слишком застенчивы. Возможно, им бы хотелось что-то тебе поведать, просто некоторые из них гниют вот уже неделю как. У некоторых из них не хватает языков. Кому-то просто нечего сказать, потому что когда у тебя размозжен череп и ты ковыряешься пальцем в осколках собственных костей, вряд ли представляется возможность обсудить символизм «Сияния» Кубрика в проекции на американское общество. Вряд ли ты можешь обсудить вообще что-нибудь. «Кто сделал это с вами, мистер?» - и вместо ответа отупелое телячье мычание. 

Они не могут поведать тебе ни одной истории,ни одной, даже самой тухлой шутки, не могут пересказать ролик с ю-тьюба, а это, казалось бы, не требует вообще никаких умственных способностей, – они приходят к тебе и молча осуждают тебя, Уилл Грэм.  
Они стоят над твоей кроватью и всем своим видом спрашивают: «Где ты был?»  
Где ты был, черт тебя подери, когда мой муж всаживал в меня мотыгу? И не один раз – знаешь, Уилл, он вошел во вкус – все семнадцать, а я чувствовала каждый удар, представляешь?  
Где вы были, мистер Грэм, когда мой преподаватель геометрии просовывал в меня циркуль? А мне, знаете, только девять, и я даже не думала о самоубийстве до этого дня…  
Где ты был, Уилл Грэм, когда мой сын убивал соседских кошек, а потом делал из них чучела, чтобы называть именами подружек, которых у него никогда не было? Как вышло так, что однажды он понял, что кошки – это не его уровень, возможно, ему нужна настоящая девушка из плоти и крови, и, что уж поделать, если он, ловелас, не смог остановиться на одной. Ах, Уилл Грэм, мой сын такой распутник!.. Он убил восемь студенток, двух парней – мальчик искал себя – трех детей, он зарезал меня, а где, мой дорогой, в это время был ты?.. Ах, ты спал. Ну конечно, сон – это важно. Это куда важнее человеческих жизней.

О, Уилл Грэм, ты знаешь, ты знаешь все их рассказы, как будто уже читал их на анонимном форуме для тех, кому за двадцать и кто мертв больше трех дней. Да, ты знаешь.  
Ты знаешь, как они кричат от боли; ты знаешь, как вопль тугой петлей сжимает горло, и диафрагма при этом сдавливается, словно на грудь падает тонна. Ты знаешь, как пальцы обдирают стены в последней жалкой попытке вырваться от психопата, ты знаешь, что вместо ногтей остаются сточенные кровавые ошметки, а вместо лица – вытертые алые лохмотья, потому что когда кто-то, держа перед тобой нож, говорит, что вырежет тебе щеки, если ты не заткнешься – лучше послушаться сразу. Второй попытки может и не быть.  
Не притворяйся, что тебе ничего из этого не известно, не отворачивайся к стене, Уилл.

Признайся, ты специально выбрал дом за городом. Нет, Уилл, на самом деле, глубоко в душе, ты ни черта не хочешь помогать людям. Тебе срать на людей, Уилл Грэм. Единственное, чего ты хочешь, чего ты по-настоящему жаждешь, почти как при героиновой ломке, – ты хочешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое. Тебе хочется смотреть воскресные ток-шоу, жрать хлопья из пачки и запивать их молоком из горла, тебе совсем не хочется слышать, как кто-то орет: «Пожалуйста, помогите», - орет на протяжении часов пяти, а потом затихает навсегда.  
А ты – какой ты мерзкий человек, Уилл Грэм, – ты даже счастлив, что этот «кто-то» подох, потому что ты больше не можешь терпеть этого надрывного плача внутри своей головы. Ты хочешь тишины.  
Ты бы хотел дом не просто за городом – за пределами страны. Лачуга на берегу необитаемого острова. Или твоя эмпатия смогла бы приспособиться к страданиям китов, которых убивают ради интереса и снимков на первых полосах журналов «зеленых?.. Может, тогда домик в горах? Хотя там есть издыхающие лыжники и голодные потерявшиеся лабрадоры…  
Квартира за пределами Солнечной системы – как тебе предложение, Уилл? В тысячах световых лет от источников боли и страданий, от пиявок, которые требуют твоей помощи и утешения. Ты же не Макьюэн, в конце концов, чтобы для каждого из них подписывать личный экземпляр «Утешения странников», - тебя зовут Уилл Грэм, и тебя затрахало помогать людям.

Потому что это убивает тебя.  
А ты, в отличие от них, не хочешь быть мертвым.

Только ты все равно просыпаешься, правда, Уилл Грэм? Ты вскакиваешь с кровати, бежишь в ванную комнату и видишь, как истекаешь чужой кровью. Ты разрываешь себя ради них, раз за разом ты отрываешь от себя куски и вкладываешь в их безобразные рты, как ментоловые конфетки больным ларингитом. Ты едешь через весь город, ты бежишь к ним, забыв застегнуть куртку и набросить шарф, ты бежишь с собственными внутренностями наперевес, ты стараешься им помочь, не так ли?

Посторонний наблюдатель сказал бы, что ты... Ты уничтожаешь себя ради них. Ежедневно ты задыхаешься от бесконечной боли: да, им плохо, им очень и очень плохо, но только вот они дохнут, и их страдания прекращаются. Они страдают по несколько часов, иногда – дней, а потом уже не чувствуют ничего, абсолютно ничего – на них спускается покой. А тебе приходится терпеть, и зажиматься в углу, спасаясь от безумия, которое уже перебирает волосы на твоем затылке, и выть от отчаяния и осознания того, что, сколько бы ты ни старался, ты сделал мало.  
Ты никогда не делаешь достаточно.  
И они ненавидят тебя за это. Господи, как они тебя ненавидят… 

Дружок Уилли, который никогда не приведет детей на свою шоколадную фабрику, потому что у него нет никакой фабрики – у него есть только обоссаный собаками дом, разобранная кровать с ясным запахом гнильцы, хлеб, в котором разве что не поселились мыши, тараканы в подвале и газон, больше похожий на поле из «Страны приливов» Гиллиама.  
А когда тебе заниматься своей жизнью? Тебе некогда.

Как давно ты был в кино? Есть ли у тебя девушка? Был ли ты на последней выставке в галерее Искусств? Уилл, на что ты тратишь свою жизнь, скажи на милость, если ты не присовываешь в подворотнях сомнительным шлюхам и даже не тратишь деньги на марихуану?.. 

Ты очень занят тем, что стараешься игнорировать чужую боль; ты стараешься выделить действительно опасные случаи – а какой критерий? Как ты выбираешь, Уилл, между пятилетней девочкой, на которую науськивает бойцовскую псину ее папаша, и восьмидесятилетней старухой, которую привязывает к стулу социальный работник и, вынув ее челюсть, трахает в рот? Чем ты руководствуешься? Кто из них симпатичней? У кого больше библиотека? У кого есть майка с the Ramones? Кто ходил в приходскую школу?

О, не стоит лгать, Уилл. Ты никак не выбираешь. Ты падаешь на колени, закрывая уши, и визжишь от их боли, потому что это раздирает тебя. Тебя растаскивают по разным углам дома их ошибки, их мелкие оплошности, их неудачи и несчастливые совпадения.

И иногда тебе тоже хочется их обвинить. «Ваша честь, эта потаскуха сама виновата: у нее слишком распутный внешний вид, она спровоцировала маньяка». Она родилась мулаткой – она спровоцировала маньяка. У нее была щербинка между зубов – она спровоцировала маньяка. Чего эта блядь вообще ждала, когда перлась после полуночи по неосвещенному кварталу?  
Ты стараешься не чувствовать стыда и ненависти к себе за смерти этих вонючих бомжей, этих конченных торчков, этих доморощенных Лолит, этих ожиревших домохозяек с целлюлитом. Ты стараешься, но все равно.  
Из ночи в ночь.  
Ты закусываешь ребро ладони и рыдаешь.

«Простите, это все моя вина».  
Простите, я делаю недостаточно.  
Я делаю мало.  
Я не делаю ничего.

Не извиняйся, Уиллиам, ведь однажды такой, как ты, вырезал население острова только ради звонкого словца – Уиллиам Завоеватель – так что тебе стоит бросить всех этих людей, умоляющих о твоей помощи, на произвол? Почему бы тебе не покупать беруши или делать музыку в наушниках так громко, чтобы не слышать не только их крика – своего собственного?..

О, признайся, Уиллиам.  
Признайся.

Ты понимаешь их обоих. 

Ты понимаешь и хищника, и дичь, и убийцу, и жертву, и льва, и лань – дьявол, Уилл Грэм, ты мог бы постичь одновременно и философию материализма, и гегелевскую наивную веру в дух.  
Ты понимаешь ее остроую боль между коленок, ее мокрый страх, пачкающий трусики, которые мама купила в Marc&Spencer (упаковка - 4,99), ты понимаешь, почему она голосит и внизу живота ты чувствуешь, как что-то вдалбливается в тебя.

Но точно так же ты чувствуешь злость.

Ты думаешь, как эта маленькая сучка может быть такой соблазнительной и такой продажной для своих семи лет, ты думаешь, какая она, должно быть узенькая и мягонькая изнутри, ты думаешь, что ее прекрасная розовая вагина ангела прекрасно бы подошла для твоего ножа правосудия – и нет, нет, это не какой-то паскудный эвфемизм! Ты понимаешь, почему ты просовываешь внутрь нее нож и двигаешь рукой, вслушиваясь в ее стоны – о да, она наслаждается этим!  
Ты понимаешь ее боль и его наслаждение – и что убивает тебя сильнее? Страдания или удовольствие? Больное, мерзкое, гадкое удовольствие с привкусом дерьма?

И твои мертвые знают об этом, Уилл Грэм, от них это не укрылось.  
Ты не помог им, потому что ты и сам хотел, чтобы они кончались у тебя на руках. Ты, пускай и неосознанно, хотел, чтобы их продолжали насиловать, чтобы их продолжали резать, чтобы их продолжали мучить, терзать, убивать, расчленять, поджигать, четвертовать, купировать и кастрировать – на что только не хватает человеческой фантазии.

И ты чувствуешь вину. Стыд и вину.

Ты боишься спать, потому что к тебе приходят мертвые.  
Мертвые, которые хотят, чтобы ты стал одним из них.  
*  
Все воображают о психиатрах неизвестно что: в кабинете – не кушетка, а мягкий, удобный диван, не рабочий стол – а бюро для написания писем, не врач – а добрый друг, который будет хлопать по спине, слушая о твоих проблемах. Никто не рассчитывает, что внутри четырех стен придется работать больше, чем в тренажерном зале.

Уилл Грэм допускает несколько ошибок.  
Первое: ему кажется, что его психиатром должна быть девушка.  
Второе: его психиатр должен курить.  
Третье: психиатр должен слушать его безукоризненно внимательно, ловить каждое слово и тщательно записывать все, что он говорит, чтобы позже часами анализировать.  
Ведь если Грэм согласился его посещать – он должен видеть, что после сеансов остаются какие-то подтверждения тому, что они действительно работают, не так ли?

Ганнибал Лектер едва ли похож на девушку, которая однажды хочет скончаться, выплевывая собственные альвеолы, и у него нет даже самого пропащего блокнота. Ни одной бумажки. Ни единой заметки. Они «действительно работают» даже не в кабинете – они приходят к Лектеру домой, и постепенно Грэм начинает думать, что это, частично, и его дом. Его дом, куда он приносит свои страхи, а потом, вместе с доктором Лектером запирает их в подвале в консервных банках.

Ганнибал Лектер внимательно следит за передвижениями Уилла и задает вопросы только тогда, когда Грэм стоит к нему боком: ни одна реплика не должна ударить его в спину.  
\- Что ты испытываешь?..

Уилл рассматривает книги – ему доставляет тактильное удовольствие касаться гладких корешков, обводить подушечками пальцев выпуклое тиснение, брать книги на руки, словно детей, и вдыхать их тяжелый запах.

\- Я чувствую стыд, - говорит Грэм и зажмуривается, укалывая палец о край переплета. – Я чувствую… я чувствую гнев.  
\- Почему ты злишься? – Лектер разглаживает рукой подлокотник кресла и запрокидывает голову, глядя на стеллажи.

Ганнибал Лектер знает, где стоит каждая книга, где можно найти то или иное сочинение; он знает расположение всех предметов на кухне и в гостиной, он тщательно развешивает одежду в шкафах и прячет обувь – он контролирует даже самые незначительные мелочи, но Уилл Грэм вносит хаос. Уилл Грэм и есть хаос.

\- Потому что они умирают.  
\- Почему тебя это злит? – в этот раз с нажимом, показывая, что это недостаточно полный ответ. Лектер – наставник, а Грэм – ученик; не ученик мечты, о котором Ганнибал думал в начале карьеры психиатра, но с определенными зачатками, да. Уилл быстро схватывает: когда Лектер усиливает эмфазис и пафос – он недоволен и его не устраивают результаты; когда он говорит слишком тихо – он скрывает раздражение; когда он поправляет манжеты – он игнорирует собеседника, потому что тот несет чушь. Уилл может начать брать уроки по дисциплине «Ганнибал Лектер».  
\- Потому что я стараюсь, - говорит Грэм и ставит книгу на полку. – Потому что я каждый день стараюсь спасти как можно больше. Потому что я не сплю, а ловлю убийц. Потому что я отдаю этой работе всего себя, я достаю изнутри все, что у меня есть. Но они приходят из ночи в ночь и шепчут: «Этого мало, этого слишком мало». А мне негде взять больше, и я испытываю только злость. Мне хочется распороть себя, вырезать ту часть, которая отвечает за понимание их боли, и хирургическими нитками наложить толстый шов, чтобы никто никогда не смог забраться внутрь, - Грэм скалится от боли и оборачивается к Ганнибалу, добавляя: - чтобы никто не смог сказать мне, что я делал мало, отдавая всего себя.

\- Я чувствую себя виноватым, понимаете? – он садится в кресло напротив и, сжав руки в замок, упирается ими в подбородок. – Они страдают, и даже если я выкладываюсь на сто процентов – этого не хватает, чтобы уменьшить их боль. Они заставляют меня страдать вместе с ними за то, что я бездействую… - у него дрожат губы и глухо стучат зубы.  
\- Ты делаешь все, что можешь, - Ганнибал приподнимает бровь и отрывается от спинки кресла. – Ты слышишь меня? «Все, что можешь».

Уилл Грэм смотрит на его пальцы, он смотрит на неподвижное лицо Ганнибала, он смотрит на изгиб его губ и сосредоточенные глаза. Уилл делает вдох.  
Лектер говорит правду.  
Да, Уилл знает: в такой позе Лектер всегда говорит правду.

\- Тебе не за что винить себя. Тебе не за что испытывать стыд. Пусть стыдятся те, кто требует от тебя больше, чем ты можешь дать. Пусть они испытывают стыд за то, что пытаются изуродовать тебя своей бесконтрольной жаждой сочувствия и эмпатии. Ты отдаешь много, Уилл.  
Уилл следит за его ртом: тонкие, бескровные губы без всякого стеснения произносят именно то, что Уилл хочет слышать.

Грэм хочет сказать: «Вы не мой идеальный психиатр, я не хочу больше сеансов с вами». Вы не мой идеальный психиатр.  
Вы – идеальный голос в моей голове. Пожалуйста, останьтесь там. Пожалуйста, всегда говорите со мной. Говорите мне, что я достоин. Что я сделал достаточно. Говорите.

\- На сегодня сеанс закончен, - Лектер довольно щурится, видя, как Уилл, разочаровано хмурясь, поднимается с кресла. – Но я хочу угостить тебя ужином.  
\- И что будет на ужин? – Грэм фыркает, следуя за Ганнибалом на кухню.  
\- Ты, конечно, - они смеются. 

Ганнибал Лектер достает разделочную доску и кивком указывает на место рядом с собой.  
\- Поможешь мне, - это мало похоже на просьбу.  
\- Разве я не гость? – ухмылка.  
Выражение лица разобрать трудно: это нечто среднее между «Нет, ты не гость» и «Ты куда больше, чем гость» - поэтому Уилл Грэм решает не задумываться. Он смотрит на пальцы Лектера. На ссадины поверх костяшек, на покрасневшую кожу, на тонкий порез вдоль большого пальца.  
\- Секунду, - Лектер выходит на улицу и гремит клеткой.

Он возвращается с птицей.  
\- Что вы делаете?! – Уилл делает шаг назад и заторможенно следит за тем, как Лектер укладывает на доску трепыхающуюся курицу.  
\- Когда мясо свежее, оно куда вкуснее, - язык облизывает пересохшие губы, и Ганнибал улыбается Уиллу.

Он уверен: сейчас они даже дышат в унисон; Уилл чувствует, как быстро бьется его сердце, Уилл чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Уилл чувствует Лектера, как никто другой.

\- Если ты хочешь взять на себя вину – я не могу тебе запретить, - Ганнибал надавливает на шею птицы и щурится. – Но я могу взять на себя половину.  
Ты не можешь спасти их всех, Уилл Грэм.  
Прости себя за это.

Уилл Грэм смотрит, как Лектер заносит нож.  
Уилл Грэм смотрит, как Лектер отрубает птице голову.  
Уилл Грэм чувствует Ганнибала Лектера.


End file.
